Famous Family Flops
by Shiggity Shwa
Summary: Chapter 4 now up....THE TIME HAS COME!
1. Addictions, and Interspecies Sex

_Hey I decided to make a new funny story, because I got an actual insperation. Anywhoo iit won't be that long, five chapters at the most, but I know it will be funny, funnier than any other story I have written for sure. I heop you enjoy the first chapter. _

Famous Family Flops  
Chapter 1  
Addictions, Violence, and Interspecies Sex  
  
The cameras were turned on, as the crew were running around making last second confirmations, but the show went live. The audience was getting restless, but were also excited for the up coming entertainment they were about to receive.

She sat in a room concealed away from everyone else. Even her friends, friends she guessed, they were the reason why she was here. Well not all of them really, one of them had originally made the call.

But all in all they each got on her nerves in a different way. One moment they got along, another they would be at each other's throats. So she guessed they need help.

She then thought hard about the subject. Her forehead wrinkled as she did, not much made her think this hard. The major question was why had they all agreed to come here? Hell, why had she agreed to come here, she doubted it would help their dysfunctional family a tiny bit. All it would do it embarrass them all, and being a celebrity of some sort, that was something she did not need.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a crewmember that barged into her room, with out even a knock. Normally she would have given him a beating he would've never forgotten, but now was not the time for that. After all she spent a good forty minutes in make up, and they spent extra time attaching her microphone due to her wings.

"You're going to be on soon...What's your name again?" the fat man with the clipboard asked as he checked his notes, "I mean are you 'Diana', or 'Shier....Shay....Sheyra?'"

"It's Shayera," she said angrily digging her nails into the arms of the winged-back chair, which she found ironic.

"Oh okay, just remember that your mike has to be on you all the time, if it falls off just tell me and I'll personally put it back on you," he said with a wink.

Shayera cringed at the thought of that guy putting the microphone pack back on her butt, "You know I have a boyfriend, right?"

"Sure lady, everyone has a boyfriend when they come here," he replied back as he shut the door.

Shay walked over and looked into the mirror, this was not going to go well.

The lights came up and the host took his place in front of the screaming audience. The man behind the camera held up fingers showing the remaining time. Three, two, one..

"Hello I'm Jerry Springer, and boy have we got a treat for you today on our show. Everyone knows of the infamous 'Justice League', how they're always do-gooders thwarting villains plans, saving children from burning buildings, preventing natural disasters. But what we don't hear about is what goes on, up in space in their tower, when they're not on duty. So what goes on up there? Addictions? Violence? Maybe interspecies sex? All in all the 'Justice League' may be superheroes, but they are, well most of them are human. And everyone knows humans are not perfect. So our next hour is devoted to the Justice League and their problems." The audience whooped with cheers and applause.

"Now lets meet our first guest," Jerry said turning towards the seven chairs set up at the front of the room, "This is Clark, now Clark says his friends don't treat him with the respect they used to."

"That's right Jerry," Clark said looking desperate, "All they do is yell now. We used to work as such a team. But now they all want to do their own thing all the time."

"What do they do exactly that's getting on your nerves enough to call us?" the talk show host asked interested.

"Well there's J'onn and Wally with their unhealthy addiction," the audience gasped, "and of course the couples of the League." The audience 'Oued' in response.

"Couples, I thought there would be no time for work place romance, especially with serious a serious job."

"I thought they would be more mature as well but it didn't happen. The worse part is that the entire League has to deal with the relationships. From the parts where they can't keep their hands off each other, to the parts where their fighting none stop."

"I never knew it was that bad, couldn't you do anything about it?" the talk show host asked.

"Well when you live in a satellite in Earth's orbit there isn't much you can do. I just wish we could be a team like we were before everything happened."

"And if they don't change, are you going to leave?"

"No," Superman replied.

"Then what motivation do they have to change?" Springer asked in response.

"Why would I leave the team I started?"

"You know what lets bring out J'onn, here he is," Springer called and the spotlight went to the door. It stayed there for about five minutes, but J'onn didn't walk down. The cameras moved back to the chairs and J'onn shot up from the floor and materialized in front of the chair.

The audience went wild. Girls were going crazy and one held up a sign that said 'I want your baby J'onn'.

"Hello J'onn," Jerry greeted the scantily clad green Martian.

"Hello Mr. Springer," J'onn monotonely replied back.

"Now J'onn Clark here tells me you have an addiction problem."

"Then you have been misinformed, Mr. Springer. I have no problem of that sort," J'onn replied back, still no emotion in his voice.

"Oh really?" Clark asked as he reached over to the bag, which had accompanied him to the set. He pulled out a bag of Oreos.

"GIMME!" J'onn screamed as his orange eyes got bright and wide. Clark had to push him back. "I SAID 'GIMME!'" J'onn screamed and phased right through Superman and grabbed the Oreos.

He sat back in the chair and when the cameraman came to close he went berserk, "THESE ARE MINE! MINE! ME, ME, ME!" and jumped on the cameraman.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!" the audience was cheering J'onn on.

More bodyguards came over to control him. When he broke down and started crying something inaudible about his Oreos.

Clark just sat calmly in his chair rolling his eyes. And Jerry was walking around the sobbing alien who was being helped back to his seat with his bag of Oreos.

"Well we're only ten minutes into our show and it's already been the most interesting one we've had. Sat tuned after this commercial when we talk to J'onn about his problems and bring out the next member."

_ Well there you have it. Jerry Springer meet the Justice League. I hope I did I good job, because I've only seen the Jerry Springer show three times. Anyway I hope you continue to read, because believe me there will be fights. (and perhaps a suggestion to Diana from the audience- a tee hee) Anyway, I don't know which JL member to bring out next, so if you review and tell me I'll make them next. Expect the next chapter in 2 days. _


	2. Hyperactive, Talkative Sack of Crap

_Okay so I wrote a little quicker than I expected. Sorry to any of those who didn't get to read the first chapter and I already wrote a second (whoopses on my part). Anyway I decided to put Flash next because I liked the idea of saving the couples for last, and I wrote Flash a little differently this time._  
  
Chapter 2  
The Hyperactive, Talkative Sack of Crap  
  
"Clark, why would you bring us all here? This show's only effect on us will be embarrassment. I would've never agreed to come if I had knowledge of this show prior to our appearance on it," the Martian explained slowly eating an Oreo.  
  
"Look J'onn, I'm sorry okay, but we needed to get some things out in the open, and taken care of," the man of steel replied.  
  
"Hello and welcome back to the Jerry Springer show. Today has been dedicated to hearing our super seven super human's problems. That's right the one and only Justice League are here with us today, for a one time special appearance. We're learning what goes up in space after hours," Jerry Springer refreshed the viewers' minds. Once again the audience went crazy.  
  
"Now before the break we were chatting with J'onn."  
  
"I LOVE YOU J'ONN!" A girl from the audience screamed.  
  
"OH NO YOU DIDN'T! HE IS MINE!" another screamed back.  
  
"Ladies, ladies," Springer said calmly, "You know very well the audience fighting segment is at the end of the show." Springer turned his attention back to the alien, "Now J'onn I understand you're not originally from Earth."  
  
"That is true Mr. Springer," J'onn hung his head as he replied.  
  
"BOO!" several audience members screamed.  
  
"SHUT UP!" J'onn screamed, "YOU DON'T KNOW THE PAIN I'VE SEEN!" "So where are you originally from?"  
  
"I was from Mars, where I lived with my wife and children until a brutal race of aliens came and enslaved and slaughtered my race and planet, I was on a rebellion team which defeated them..."  
  
"So you were in a gang?" Springer interrupted.  
  
"A gang? No we stopped the parasitic aliens from taking over my planet."  
  
"But you were the only one to survive, doesn't that spark you interest as convenient, that you lead the troops and were the only one to remain alive."  
  
"No, I consider myself lucky, and at other times critically unlucky for I have lost all I've ever cared about."  
  
"Yes you have a question?" Springer handed over his microphone to a girl in her mid-twenties in the audience, she looked disgusted.  
  
"How could you leave your woman and kids to be iced, while you were out with your gang?"  
  
J'onn sighed and placed his head in his hands aggravated, "You misunderstand, I was the one who stopped the aliens from being victorious."  
  
"Oh, so you a hero?" She asked.  
  
"Not really a hero..."  
  
"Yeah, just like Benedict Arnold," With that the audience cheered and she sat down.  
  
"Alright J'onn let's talk about your mental problems," Springer suggested.  
  
"I have no problems of that sort..."  
  
"Yeah just like you had no addiction problem!" some one screamed.  
  
"Denials not just a river in Egypt!" another screamed.  
  
"Clark told me that you went crazy and AWOL on a mission once is that correct?"  
  
"Absolutely not, I've never abandoned my duty," J'onn was outraged.  
  
"What about when we fought AMAZO?" Clark asked.  
  
"That was different I abused my telepathic power and needed time to recover. Besides didn't I save you all in the end?"  
  
Springer was beside another audience member who had a question, "Yeah, I just wanted to know why you're always the hero?" The audience cheered in response.  
  
"And what about the time with Morgaine?" Clark asked again.  
  
"You promised never to bring that up again," J'onn said in a low growl.  
  
"Alright so J'onn, what about the other members of the League, who do you, have a problem with?"  
  
"I have a problem with no one. We are a family, and yes we may be a little out of the ordinary, but that doesn't mean we don't love each other."  
  
"So you love multiple people from different species?" Springer asked.  
  
"What is it with these people?!" J'onn asked Clark.  
  
"Well how about you explain everyone as you see them, with pros and cons?" Springer asked planning to trap J'onn.  
  
"Clark is the leader and he is very strong, but he is a little too much of a workaholic. I've seen him go home to his family once the entire five years I've know him. Sorry Clark," J'onn apologized.  
  
"No, no it's okay..." Clark said hiding his tears.  
  
"John is too stubborn, Diana is too stuck up, Shayera has an anger management problem, Bruce is dark, depressed, and threatening, and Wally is childish, a pig, lazy..."  
  
"Well here he is!" Jerry said pointing to the big screen TV behind the two Leaguers.  
  
"Yeah my name's Wally," he was standing in an ally against a brick wall, "I have a few beefs with the other members of the Justice League, but we'll handle it properly on the Jerry Springer show."  
  
"And here comes Wally."  
  
The camera's focused in on the door but only saw a blur of red as Flash made his way to the his seat next to J'onn.  
  
"Hiya J'onn, can I have a cookie?" Wally asked bringing his hand close to the Oreo bag. J'onn hissed and Wally backed off.  
  
"Hello Wally," but 'Flash' paid no attention.  
  
"Hello ladies, yes I'm single sexy and I have my own flash mobile."  
  
The audience was quiet save two girls.  
  
"I LOVE YOU J'ONN!"  
  
"I TOLD YOU BIOTCH HE'S MINE!"  
  
With that said flash returned to his seat and finally acknowledged the patient talk show host.  
  
"Hello Wally," he repeated again.  
  
"Hello Jerry," Wally said happily and threw a wave his way.  
  
"So you're here to confront the rest of the League on some of their attitude and personal problems."  
  
"That's right Jerry I..."  
  
"And we'll be back right after this. With a little more from Flash and our next guest," Jerry told and them someone ran up and whispered something in his ear, "Oh and I'm told the first of the couples will be brought out." The Audience went wild.  
  
"Hey what about me?" the scarlet speedster whined.  
  
"Oh who care's about you, you hyperactive, talkative sack of crap. We wanna see the couples!" someone yelled back.  
  
"Oh and Wally's also a spotlight hog," J'onn added.  
  
_So there you have it, no one wants to here from Flash, and J'onn's in a gang. The next people to come out are Diana and Bruce, that chapter is going to rock with many suggestive comments from the guys in the audience. I might start to work on it tonight, so check for it in a day..._


	3. Magic Tea Party

_Okay so this chapter equals fini. I tried to go not so hard on Batman and Wonder Woman, although I would've liked to. Thanks to all the rave reviews, you guys are just so keen Anyway enjoy_  
  
Chapter 3  
Magic Tea Party  
  
"Welcome back, if you're just joining us, we have a special show on today. That's right the 'Justice League' is here to sort out their problems Springer style. We've already had a long talk with Clark also known as Superman and J'onn also known as Martian Manhunter. Now let's have a short chat with Wally AKA Flash. Now Wally, what's this addiction I hear you have?"  
  
"What I don't have an addiction!" Flash sounded surprised.  
  
"Don't deny it," as J'onn spoke pieces of Oreos flew from his mouth.  
  
"Yeah Flash, you're always eating sugar, always. Like twenty-six sugars in your coffee? Cookies, cake and ice cream none stop?"  
  
"It's called a high metabolism Clark, everything in my body runs at high speed, so I have to have high energy foods and lots of carbs."  
  
"Well if everything runs so fast, how come that time when we were battling Lex, and you had to go tinkle, it took you so long?"  
  
"Well maybe you should SHUT UP!" Wally screamed in response.  
  
"Wally what don't you like about certain members of the League?" Springer asked to stop the fight.  
  
"Well Supes here is to high strung, work this and work that ya know? And J'onn here isn't big on sharing, he needs to get some emotion too because he sounds like a Mr. Spell. Feathers needs to not hit so hard, Princess needs to come off of her high horse, Bats needs to lighten up and John needs to be thankful for what he's got."  
  
"What do you mean?" Springer asked intrigued.  
  
"Well for some odd reason the League got two of the hottest girls in the universe. And for some odd reason they both fell for the most pompous stubborn jerks in the universe."  
  
"So there are actually couples in the League?"  
  
"Oh yeah Feathers and GL need to work on hiding their relationship and Princess and Bats need to come clean."  
  
"Batman and Wonder Woman are on drugs?"  
  
"No I mean they need to let us know about their relationship and that..."  
  
"Here they are Batman and Wonder Woman, I mean Bruce and Diana..."  
  
The camera waited on the door for a few minutes, but when no one came out the host started to worry?  
  
"Where are they?" he asked angrily speaking into his headset.  
  
"Why don't you try the janitors closet?" asked Wally as he crossed his arms and slide down into his chair.  
  
"Okay...so they're back stage? Well get some cameras back there."  
  
The giant TV behind the already introduced members of the League lit up and showed Bruce and Diana arguing about the something.  
  
"After you," he said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No after you," she glared at him, her fists clenched.  
  
"No, no, no I insist."  
  
"Oh but I insist."  
  
"FINE!" they both screamed at the same time, and rushed for the doorway. Trying to pull through. In the end the door was made three feet bigger by a wall pummeling Amazon, and Bruce ended up making a check out to the show while Diana stood and blushed.  
  
"So you are our first couple out of the League..." Springer started but was immediately interrupted.  
  
"We're not a couple," they said in unison.  
  
"Well according to the rest of the League, you are."  
  
"But we aren't," Bruce said putting on an intimidating face.  
  
"Why would you say we are?" Diana asked as she turned and looked at Wally who was seated next to her.  
  
"Oh please, you're honestly going to feed us that garbage yet again?"  
  
"Come again?" the princess asked trying to be oblivious to the situation.  
  
"Okay I have several pieces of proof," Wally spoke confidently as he stood up.  
  
"Please my friend," J'onn pleaded, "let them tell us when the time is right."  
  
"No way, Supes brought us here for a reason. Alright point number one," he began pacing back and fourth, "Every time Bats leaves you leaves."  
  
"THAT is just an uncanny coincidence," she said defensively.  
  
"Alright point two, when we first met Alfred he seemed to already know you and you seemed to know your way around the house very well, for it being such a big place."  
  
"Yeah I've been there before, but so has Clark so does that mean they're dating too?"  
"Wrong way to go, Diana," Bruce whispered.  
  
Wally put a hand on his broad chin and thought, then a smirk crept across his face, "Alright, what about that one time you both left the room and when you came back, bats was wearing your tiara?" The audience gasped. "Either you to were fooling around, or you guys were playing 'Magic Tea Party.'"  
  
Diana's eyes widened and Bruce smacked his forehead.  
  
"Still that's not enough to say we have a relationship," Diana finally managed to squeak out.  
  
"Yeah sure," Wally said sarcastically, "Maybe it was just a booty call, or booty calls! We have over one hundred and fifty recorded on camera in the last three months, and those are only the ones that have taken place where we have cameras. That and you forget Clark here has x-ray vision, and J'onny boy is a telepath."  
  
"You sick twisted little man!" Diana screamed and lunged for Flash.  
  
"JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY, JERRY!" the audience reacted. Many of the bodyguards got in the way, but one punch from the princess and they were out cold.  
  
Diana had Wally cornered with no other available interferences when Jerry interrupted her from starting her savage beatings.  
  
"Wonder Woman please, I mean you beat the hell out of fourteen bodyguards you think you could let him live until after the show?"  
  
"I suppose," she shrugged and flew back to her chair.  
  
"Now Diana I understand that you're originally from a secluded island."  
  
"Yes, I'm from Thymiscara. It's an island on which only woman are welcome."  
  
"So let me get this start, you're from an island...of all women... I guess it explains your dress code."  
  
"What's wrong with how I dress?" She asked enraged.  
  
"Let's let Hawkgirl answer that question later," the host suggested.  
  
Diana looked confused until an audience member had a suggestion.  
  
"TAKE IT OFF!" a man screamed followed by the whole audiences applause.  
  
Flash immediately keeled over with laughter, J'onn looked confused and Clark and Bruce shook their heads.  
  
"Take what off?" she asked back still not understanding.  
  
"TAKE **IT** OFF!" audience yelled back.  
  
"OH THAT HELPS!" Diana yelled back. Bruce grabbed her forearm and pulled her down. He cupped a hand by her ear and whispered something.  
  
"You disgusting little insects!" she yelled ready to attack the audience.  
  
"Tom, where did you put the tranquilizer guns?"  
  
Five minutes later Bruce had gotten her to calm down and was now being asked questions himself.  
  
"So Bruce where were you born?"  
  
Bruce just glared at the host.  
  
"Uh okay, what problems do you have with the League?" Jerry chuckled nervously.  
  
Bruce sat unmoving, still glaring.  
  
"Do you enjoy being on the League?" the host took one more shot.  
  
Bruce still only glared.  
  
"Alright then, we're going to go to a commercial break and be back with our last couple after this."  
  
_All right so there you go. I have to say my favorite part way the whole 'Magic tea Party' bit. Man I couldn't stop laughing when I wrote that. Chapter four will be up in about three days although I have no idea what I'm going to put in it But depending on how many stupid questions I think of, I might have a chapter five just be audience questions and innuendo  
In regards to my other story (Keepsakes From the Mess) I shall continue it, but it takes time to put things together so it's sad but no too sad. Once again thanks in regards to the rave reviews and have fun at that 'Magic Tea Party'... _


	4. Thrice Right: The Pain Of Clogs

_Hello, sorry about the no updates to this story recently. I've been working on my other one. But as solace to not updating, I've decided to add another chapter, just audience questions. It won't be up soon, because I have to think up stupid questions._  
  
**Disclaimer: Yes I don't own the JL, or Winnie the Pooh, or The Jerry Springer Show. Hell if I did it would be called the Abby show. And everyone would scream "Abby, Abby, Abby" instead of Jerry, because why would they scream 'Jerry', if it had nothing to do with the show?**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Thrice Right: The Pain Of Clogs  
  
"Hello and welcome back to a special episode of Jerry Springer. Today we have the Justice League here to handle they're problems, and believe me, this is even better than having 'Winnie the Pooh' characters..."  
  
"Uh Jer, I hate to break it to you, but 'Winnie the Pooh' isn't real," Wally corrected.  
  
"Sure it isn't. Now so far we've had the weeping leader, the Oreo fixated alien, the glory hog, and the denial couple, we're only missing the other two leaguers in a relationship." Jerry looked at the card, "John Stewart and She...Shy...Shir..."  
  
"Shayera," J'onn mumbled spitting pieces of Oreos everywhere.  
  
"Ah yes, but wait. Before they come out I have to give you a chance to bad mouth them."  
  
"John's stubborn!" Wally yelled out and received questioning looks from the remainder of the League, "What well he is."  
  
"He never shares his beer."  
  
"He takes to long in the bathroom."  
  
"He stares at everything, for hours upon end."  
  
"Sometimes when it's quiet his nose whistles when he breathes."  
  
"His thoughts are disturbing."  
  
"He's always late."  
  
"His house is a mess."  
  
"He doesn't fold my clothes properly."  
  
Once again everyone looked at Flash, "What?" he asked, "I mean when it's his turn to do the laundry, he never folds my clothes right."  
  
"Flash," Diana sighed as she held her head, "How many times do I have to tell you, WE DON'T TAKE TURNS DOING THE LAUNDRY!"  
  
"Alright, what about Shy...She..."  
  
"Hawkgirl has a major anger management problem, I mean one little thing wrong and she'll scream and turn the room into a royal rumble. Oh and she molts al over the place, and I don't mean like a little feather here, a little feather there. I mean like pounds upon pounds on the floor. Sheesh her room looks like a hen house," Flash complained.  
  
"And she never goes shopping with me. Every time I ask it's 'No, I'm busy' or 'Not right now Diana' or 'I told you I hated you now leave!' And she never talks girl talk with me. I mean I always have to talk to J'onn about girl stuff."  
  
"It's true!" J'onn sobbed, "I know so much stuff I never wanted to know before!"  
  
"Yeah and her and GL have to stop macking it in the halls, and in the kitchen, and on the pool table, and in the bathroom, and in the grocery stores, and in the bars, and in the monitor womb. Hey while we're here can we make a different name for that room? I mean 'monitor womb', is kinda gross," Flash kept complaining.  
  
"Really Flash, Hawkgirl and John aren't that bad," Clark explained.  
  
"Alright well lets bring them out," Jerry suggested.  
  
The cameras focused on the doorway for the last time and waited. Yet again no one appeared in the door.  
  
"WHY CAN'T YOU FREAKS COME OUT LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE!?" Jerry screamed enraged.  
  
"I think you answered your own question Mr. Springer," J'onn answered.  
  
"Whatever, Yeah Bill," Springer was talking through his earpiece, "Yeah find them would you? Take a camera back there too."  
  
The giant screen behind the League visualized as a dark hallway with people scrambling left and right.  
  
"I bet you they're at it again," Wally guessed as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Oh come on Wally, they're professionals like Bruce and Diana. Hey where did they go," asked Clark. Diana and Bruce's seats were empty.  
  
"Oh for God's sake, can't you people stand still for a minute?" Springer asked.  
  
"Hey Buddy I'm the one who should have a problem with it and I'm standing still."  
  
"There what's that?" asked Springer. The camera had stopped on John's dressing room. There where various noises and giggles coming out of it. "Well what are you waiting for? GET IN THERE! What?!?! No you shouldn't knock."  
  
The door opened to reveal John and Shayera in a less than appropriate position.  
  
Clark's eyes got wide, J'onn stopped eating his Oreos and Wally jumped up, raised his hands and cheered, "Ha! Told you so! Point for Wally!"  
  
The camera left the room after Shayera brutally beat the cameraman until he was left twitching on the ground.  
  
Five minutes later the couple graced the stage with their presence. They walked out and took their seats.  
  
"So I hear you guys have some problems?" Jerry asked.  
  
"Well not together," John stated.  
  
"Well the League has many problems with you as a couple and as individuals."  
  
"Really?" they both said at the same time raising an eyebrow towards the League. J'onn and Clark both pointed to Wally.  
  
"Well since you two were, umm preoccupied before I guess we can replay it."  
  
The screen once again lit up and Flash was there complaining about Hawkgirl.  
  
"Hawkgirl has a major anger management problem, I mean one little thing wrong and she'll scream and turn the room into a royal rumble. Oh and she molts al over the place, and I don't mean like a little feather here, a little feather there. I mean like pounds upon pounds on the floor. Sheesh her room looks like a hen house," Flash complained.  
  
"Okay," Wally said trebling, "That was totally taken out of context."  
  
"Molt huh? Anger management problem eh!?! I'LL SHOW YOU ANGER MANAGEMENT!!!" She screamed flying across the room, with her mace on hand.  
  
"AH!" Wally screamed and went to run but tripped on the camera cable. He turned around and looked at Shay flying right towards him and screamed, "Ah I want a closed coffin funeral!"  
  
"Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry, Jerry!" the audience cheered Hawkgirl on.  
  
Then a green light appeared around Shay and brought her back.  
  
"Jeez, can we go anywhere without you fighting with everyone?" He asked as the bubble faded from around her.  
  
"Well maybe if you'd defend me once and awhile!" she screamed back  
  
"I defend you all the time! Remember when I blew up in the casino? Or when I got beaten up by Hro?"  
  
"Yeah but I saved you from Hro too, and then I started your heart again."  
  
"Or the time when I saved you from being Despero's biotch."  
  
"Or the time when I gathered your friends for you when you were on trial?"  
  
"What about the time I saved you from Copperhead!?"  
  
"That doesn't count, I could've handled myself!" she screamed back.  
  
Both Leaguers stopped and looked at each other, then started to kiss passionately.  
  
"HA another point for me, I'm racking up the points man!" Wally screamed excitedly.  
  
"Not as much as John I'm afraid," the Martian spoke as he watched the couple confused.  
  
"Hey, HEY, HEY!!!! Can you break it up for a minute just so I can ask you guys some questions?"  
  
"Sure," GL said letting go of Shay.  
  
"Sorry," she complied blushing a bit.  
  
"Now the first thing is first, you two aren't even the same species! Why are you even together?"  
  
"Because we love each other stupid. God who cares what we look like," John replied.  
  
"Everyone else does, they don't take kindly to interspecies sex," Jerry replied.  
  
"Really, well..." Shayera stopped and thought, "I really don't have a come back."  
  
"Great come back Feathers," Wally laughed.  
  
"You SHUT UP!" she screamed taking off one of her shoes and hurling it at his head.  
  
Flash caught it quickly and decided to rub it in, "HA!," he laughed, "Without your mace you..." He never finished that sentence because the other shoe hit him in the face, soul first.  
  
"Alright do you to have any problems with.." Jerry was interrupted.  
  
"Yeah we have tones of problems with the League," John stated.  
  
"I was going to say each other," Jerry added.  
  
"Oh, well there is one little thing," John said quietly. Shay turned her head away from beating Wally with her clogs and looked at him.  
  
"Well you get to jealous easily," he shrugged.  
  
"I DO! YOU DO!" she replied back dropping the shoe on Wally's face and standing up.  
  
"Lit..lel word o' the wise...bub," Wally's words were slurred, "I wodent get 'er mad right now."  
  
"I do not get jealous," Shayera growled.  
  
Just then a girl stood up in the audience and screamed, "Green Lantern is my hero."  
  
Shayera stopped turned back and grabbed her clog and threw it at the audience member who was knocked out.  
  
"See I don't get jealous I get even, besides you are way more jealous then I'll ever be," she replied smugly.  
  
"Oh there is no way..."  
  
Just then the man who had seen Shayera before the show to consult her about the microphone appeared because it had fallen off in her tiff with Wally.  
  
"Miss I need to.." He didn't finish because John punched him in the face.  
  
"He was just going to put my mike back on," She sighed angrily with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Meh," John shrugged back.  
  
"Why do you have to be so malicious?" she screamed at him.  
  
"Why do you have to be so vicious?" he yelled back.  
  
Then on cue they started to kiss again.  
  
"Ha thrice right," Wally said raising his hand then let it fall limply to his side.  
  
"That is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Springer enlightened as the couple still hadn't broken apart. "Do we need like bodyguards down there?"  
  
"You think that is weird Mr. Springer? I believe you'll like this," J'onn then ran to one of the large curtains hanging by the entrance door and ripped it off the wall.  
  
Behind it stood Bruce and Diana kissing passionately. They were oblivious to the fact that they had been discovered until the audience gasped.  
  
"Ummm," Bruce moved away from Diana, "She was choking on food from the snack table, and I was giving her CPR."  
  
"Yes I'm allergic to shellfish," she complied then cleared her throat and coughed.  
  
"My friend I do not believe she was choking," J'onn told.  
  
"OH, but she was!"  
  
"Yeah, Bats I don't know where you learned how to perform CPR, but your hand doesn't need to be there. You busted," Wally explained getting up.  
  
"But..." Bruce tried to Explain.  
  
"Busted," Wally repeated.  
  
"I.."  
  
"Busted!"  
  
"Well this has certainly been an interesting show, but it's not over yet! When we return from the break, we will have the audience's questions," Jerry announced before the show went to commercial.  
  
Most of the League just looked at each other. Then Wally pointed behind him at Green Lantern and Hawkgirl.  
  
"Umm, don't they need to breathe?"  
  
_There you have it. You laughed but now it's all over. And -remembers about the next chapter- oh yeah! So I guess there's still another chapter until the end of this story. I'd love to hear your reviews and/or your favorite parts Thanks _


End file.
